Enchanted
by Kawaii Tsuki-Chan
Summary: No sabía que era lo que le esperaba al asistir a aquel baile de antifaces pero de algo si estaba segura nunca se arrepentiría de ello. Un chico misterioso...es todo lo que sabe de él. Enamorarse o mejor dicho desenamorarse no resultaría fácil an


****Disclaimer: ****Es obvio que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la grandiosisima _J.K. Rowling, _lo cual es un graaan orgullo para mi poder usarlos para crear este hermoso song-fic... Agradesco mucho a la pelicula de _"Enchanted" -Disney, siendo más especificos: la escena del baile- _que me sirvio de inspiración,y a Taylor Swift y su hermosa canción que curiosamente osa llevar el mismo nombre _("Enchanted") _la cual me ayudo a complementar jusatamente con lo que le faltaba a este lindo fic, combiertiendolo en un _grandioso _song-fic... ¡Muchas graciaas!

Por lo mismo... esta historia me pertenese completamente y tengo todos los derechos sobre ella, asi que...

¡PROHIBIDO COPIAR! ¬¬X

**Este fic va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas... ****A una en especial que quiero y aprecio taaanto, ****no se que haría sin ella la verdad. ****Hay papa... Mi pequeña y hermosa papa henana... ****¡Hay HONGO! ¡Ya te has hecho vieja! ¡Ya eres más vieja que yo! -hahaha yaaay no sabes cuaanto ****disfruto eso haha, aunque sepa que no durara por mucho- U_U ****Hay ¡Velliny! Velliny Brow... ¡Papa! ¡Hongo! ¡Henana!**

**MUCHAS FELICIDADES**

**¡QUE LO DISFRUTES MUUUCHO!**

**.:Dedicado a _Gela . Chan_:.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Li Sora Yami*<strong>

_**Harry Potter**_

**"**_**Draco x Hermione"**_

**Enchanted**

**~Kawai Tsuki-Chan~**

**To: Gela . chan**

**By: Elizabeth Lovegood Malfoy**

Vestido espolvorientos; chales coloridos; peinados altos; trajes de época complementados con antifaces llamativos y con aire misterioso… ¿Una nueva tradición? Sí, claro… Aunque, no era de sorprenderse en Hogwarts, y con Albus Dumbledore como director, todo… hasta lo más inesperado e irracional podría pasar.

"_-Mis queridos alumnos, tengo el gran honor de darles una grata y nueva noticia (la cual estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes tomarán con agrado y emoción). _–dijo con altísono, de modo que todos lograran escuchar a la perfección-_ ¡Una nueva tradición en nuestro querido Hogwarts! –"era de esperarse" _dijeron varias voces- _La cual estoy seguro que muchos desfrutaran. _–izo una leve pausa-._ ¡Un baile! –continuó- Un baile en el que todos podamos disfrutar y sentirnos como nuestros antepasados en sus respectivas épocas. _–murmullos- _Una noche de disfraces y antifaces en la que todos interpretemos un papel diferente…"_

Voces. Murmullos. Risas.

Todo mientras ella bajaba lentamente por las largas escaleras de mármol, elegantemente como una doncella recién salida de un cuento de hadas, atrayendo las miradas de la mayoría de los ocupantes del lugar.

No era completamente cómodo sino, más bien, algo extraño estar en aquella situación. Que todas las miradas estuvieran dirigidas hacia ella… que los murmullos y susurros fueran provocados gracias a ella y su apariencia… ¿Qué nunca pararían? ¿Siempre tenían que estar al pendiente de sus actos o de lo que no les incumbía?

Apretó fuertemente los ojos deseando que él ya estuviera ahí, para no alargar más la escena e irse de ahí mismo cuanto antes. Y como por arte de magia, como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, ahí estaba él, esperándola en la parte inferior de las escaleras con su traje y una… ¿rosa?

-Hermione, luce muy…

-¿Rara? ¿Extraña? –agrego nerviosa al llegar junto al pelirrojo. No estaba segura de su apariencia… no estaba segura si era la adecuada.

-… quería decir _"hermosa" _–sonrió tratando de levantarle los ánimos mientras le tendía la rosa.

-Gracias. –y funciono. Le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojada y, aceptando el detalle de la rosa lo acompaño camino al gran comedor donde se presentaría el baile.

"_Acabemos con esto de una vez" –_se dijo la castaña. Soltó un suspiro. Se colocó el antifaz delicadamente para no arruinar su imagen, complementando así su elegante y llamativo vestuario. Aunque ocultaba su rostro detrás de su sombra, privando al mundo de su delicadeza, hacia resaltar unos bellos ojos castaños atraves de él, mientras que lo enmarcaban unos mechones sueltos que se habían caído de su peinado.

El baile ya había comenzado. Parecía un mar de mascaras y trajes extravagantes –no había quien se salvara-; por fortuna, entre la masa de gente pudo visualizar a Neville y a Ginny -que parecía que ya llevaban un buen rato de estar bailando- la chica le sonrió al verla.

Aunque en realidad no eran los únicos retrasados, Harry y Luna venían llegando tras ellos, -Luna con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro-.

-Perfecta noche para un baile de disfraces, ¿no les parece? –dijo la rubia al acercarse a ellos.

-Demasiado perfecta –coincidió el pelirrojo con la mirada pérdida, pero al parecer por otras razones distintas a las de ella pero no por eso menos importantes.- wow…

-¿Qu…

-Cierra la boca, se te va a caer la baba…

-… "o"… pueden entrar moscas. –concluyó el gemelo pelirrojo.- Pereces idiota, Ronald. –risas.

Cerró la boca al instante. Los colores le subieron rápidamente en el rostro llegando así a un llamativo rojo que casi opacaba al rojizo de sus cabellos. ¿Enojo? ¿Ira? ¿Pena? ¿Vergüenza? ¡Que se yo! Lo único que si les puedo decir es, que Fred y George iban pasando junto a él, acompañados de Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, y como era de esperarse, no podían resistirse a una oportunidad _"tan" _grandiosa y _"tan" _perfecta como esa para meter su cuchara y poner en ridículo –o tan solo molestar- a Ron con sus comentarios y bromas –que para cierta persona siempre estaban fuera de lugar-.

-¡Lárguense de aquí! –cerró los puños con fuerza, más rojo que nunca.

-Claro que si, y con mucho gusto _"tomatito" _–Angelina se cubrió la boca con la mano para sofocar la risa.

-No pensamos perder el tiempo con unos perdedores como ustedes cuando tenemos a dos hermosas chicas esperando junto a nosotros. –le guiño un ojo a Katie, la cual, sonrojada le susurró rápidamente algo al oído a Angelina.

Antes de irse, Fred tomó la mano de Hermione, y posó sus labios en ella en un acto de galantería –sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosado-, al enderezarse se acercó aún más a ella y le murmuró por lo bajo:

-Lamento que haigas tenido que venir con el perdedor e idiota de mi hermano, es _"obvio" _que toda chica (especialmente una tan guapa y hermosa como tú) preferiría venir con alguien como yo. –engreído, arrogancia, egocéntrica, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto así?- El próximo baile prometo ahorrarte la vergüenza y hacerte el _"gran" _honor de poder ir acompañada conmigo. Algo que se que deseas…-le rosó la barbilla con el puño mientras que daba un chasquido con la lengua y le guañía un ojo, antes de alejarse completamente.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?-soltó cuando estaban fuera de su alcance.

-Nada- lo corto rápidamente la castaña.-Vamos a bailar, ya.

-Sí, cuanto antes se acabe esto mejor.-izo una mueca de desagrado-¡Este maldito traje me pica como si trajera _"pica-pica de dragón" _en él!-se lo estiro, jalo y retorció por todas partes donde era posible, especialmente en el cuello, como si trajera una soga que lo estrangulaba.

-¡Jajaja!-giró la vista hacia el lugar proveniente de la risa, topándose con _"Lunática" _cubriéndose la boca y desbocándose de la risa.- A veces dices cosas muy graciosas, Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y cuando vio que Ron abría la boca para responder lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo al centro de la pista. Alejándolo de todos y cada uno de ellos.

¡Al fin privacidad!

-No era necesario que hicieras eso… -dijo por lo bajo.

-Lo se, pero era lo mejor. –respondió, mientras giraban sobre si yendo al compas de la música.

-Hermione… -dijo apenas en un murmullo, casi inaudible, que por extraña razón la castaña logro oír a la perfección sobre todo el ruido, las voces, risas y la música que estaban a un volumen inimaginable y exagerado para sus gustos.

-¿Si?

-Creo que…-comenzó después de darle varias vueltas a la situación, sin contar sus pensamientos que estaban hechos un lio dentro de su cabeza.-…me estoy… enamorando.

La castaña enarcó una ceja.

¿Ron? ¿Enamorado? Huuuuuy, pero que sorpresa.

Pero, la verdadera pregunta era: _"¿de quien?"._

-¿Y, bien…?-lo incitó a continuar. Quería respuestas rápidas, sin rodeos. Quería saberlo ¡YA! ¿Quién sería aquella chica que había logrado sacar a Ron de su burbuja, que le había robado el corazón?

-Creo que…-tragó saliva. Se detuvo por un momento, después lo soltó (como escupiendo un chicle que ya lo había fastidiado de traer en la boca)- de… Luna.

-¿Luna?-trato de metérselo en la cabeza- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Luna? ¿De _"Lunática"?_ –él solo asintió. No respondió.- Hooo…, bueno. Era de esperarse. –sonrió.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Espera! ¡¿A que te refieres?-dijo sin aliento.- y… ¡¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?-exaltación.

-¡Jajajjajaja!-soltó sin más. Le era inevitable.

La fulminó con la mirada.

-Es que, eso ya me era algo obvio.-no comprendía- Ya me olía a que andabas volando muy alto últimamente. Simplemente, tenia las sospechas suficientes de ello, solo faltaba confirmarlo y _"tu" _ya me has ahorrado esa tarea esta noche.

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué tu ya lo sabias…? –ella asintió, al parecer sin sorpresa alguna.- ¡¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE SI YO MUY APENAS ME ACABO DE ENTERAR? –ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-A veces suelo adelantarme y saber las cosas primero que nadie.

Eso no lo iban a negar ambos sabían que eso era completamente cierto. No había persona más lista e inteligente que ella; ella siempre iba un paso delante de todos y no había quien le ganara.

Siguieron bailando, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sin distracción alguna que los desviara, solo el sonido de la música y ellos siguiendo el compas que marcaba.

Dumbledore se paró en medio del estrado, y con un pequeño movimiento de manos paró la música y aclarándose la garganta llamó la atención de todos los alumnos y profesores que se encontraban en el gran comedor, provocando un prologado silencio por todo el lugar, esperando, con respeto las celebres palabras que les dirigiría su gran director.

Esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

-"Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, mis queridos alumnos y profesores a esta gran fiesta de disfraces que celebramos en nuestro querido Hogwarts; estoy seguro que esta será una noche _"para recordar" _–esas palabras… era obvio que tenia algo entre manos.- en ella traemos de vuelta viejas tradiciones que tristemente hemos olvidado o dejado atrás con el paso del tiempo, las cuales serían muy bueno recordar de vez en cuando –una sonrisa radiante-. Esta noche tenemos diversas sorpresas, las cuales disfrutaran, entre ellas esta: _"¡El baile del Rey y la Reina!"_ una gran tradición que no debemos dejar atrás y menos en esta noche que estamos recordando a nuestros queridos antepasados que son los que, gracias a ellos estamos aquí en este momento y disfrutando de esta bella noche que nos regalan hoy." –un largo discurso, como siempre. Hizo un movimiento de manos, reanudando la música.- "Así que, con esta pieza que les regalo, les pido que por favor tengan el gran honor de invitar a bailarla a alguien que no los haiga acompañado."

¡Que bien!, invitar a un desconocido y sobre todo porque _nadie_ podía saber a quien era al que invitaba porque este era un baile de disfraces (tal y como lo había dicho él) así que _todos _llevaban mascaras y antifaces cubriendo su rostro y ocultando su verdadera identidad. ¿Con que esa era su gran sorpresa? ¿Eso era lo que se traía entre manos? ¡Genial! –Noten mi nota de sarcasmo- Nada mejor que bailar con un completo desconocido.

-Estem… Hermione. Creo que acabo de ver a Luna.

-¡Pues anda! ¿Qué esperas? Ve antes que…

-¡S-si! ¡Sí, claro! –Dio media vuelta- ¡Gracias! –y se perdió entre toda la masa de gente y parejas que ya habían comenzado a bailar, sin perder tiempo ni tener duda alguna de a _quien_ tener que invitar.

Ella solo asintió. No estaba segura de que le agradecía, pero aun así para ella era un orgullo saber que había ayudado en algo. Pero…

¡Genial! Ahora se había quedado sola en medio de la pista sin nadie que la acompañara, siendo un blanco fácil para todos; no tenía donde ocultarse, lo más sensato sería huir de allí ahora mismo, todavía que tenía tiempo. Era definitivo: ese no era su lugar, ella no pertenecía allí y menos ahora, todo era una farsa y ella lo sabía perfectamente, no podría seguir fingiendo más.

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old tired, lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"_

_¿__Quién __eres__?_ –decía en su cabeza.

La verdad era que no importaba.

Su mirada penetrante que la hipnotizaba y no la dejaba escapar. Era irresistible y al mismo tiempo perturbador, ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Era acaso que…? No, claro que no. No podía ser así.

Estaba completamente petrificada en el mismo lugar, sin lograr moverse ni un solo centímetro… no podía mover ningún solo musculo de su cuerpo por más que lo intentara. Era como si él fuera su dueño… como si él la controlara… con una simple mirada bastaba para que hiciera lo que quisiese. Estaba como hechizada, algo que definitivamente no tenía remedio.

"_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me<br>The playful conversation starts  
>Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"<em>

Sin apartar la mirada de la castaña, se dirigió hacia ella a grandes zancadas esquivando a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino; nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo…, él siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y esta no sería la excepción.

Ni uno ni otro aparto por la mirada. Estaban como conectados y parecía que esa conexión no se interrumpiría por nada del mundo.

-Granger, ¿Te das cuenta que estas parada justo en medio de la pista? –le susurro al oído, sobresaltándola de repente. Su voz era tan melodiosa y tenía una seña particular que la atraía. Algo irresistible en realidad.

Ella solo asintió.

-Pues, entonces me considero lo suficientemente afortunado para ser _yo _el que le pida esto: -ella levanto la vista dirigiéndola fijamente a él - ¿Me permitirá esta pieza, _hermosa dama_? –le extendió la mano esperando su respuesta. Ella lo miro detenida mente por un momento, tratando de pensar claramente _su_ respuesta, lo cual le estaba resultando muy difícil teniéndolo ahí enfrente. Ese aroma… tenia un aroma en particular que la embriagaba completamente, le era familiar pero no sabia de donde…

Él la miró directo a los ojos. Ella no pudo resistirse, tenía unos ojos plateados tan hermosos y penetrantes, era inevitable perderse en ellos, lo cual le dificultaba aun más pensar.

Seguía esperando su respuesta, parecía que no se movería de ahí mientras no se la diera, y era obvio que no aceptaría un "_no"_ como aquella.

-Sí, claro… -fue lo único que logro salir de su boca. Tomó su mano lo cual izo que él esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se dirigieron a un mas al centro de la pista dejando que fuera _él _quien la guiara a ella.

La tomó por la cintura y ella poso su mamo en su hombro, ambos dejaron que los guiara la música. Bailaron un rato en silencio, el cual no parecía molestar a ninguno de ellos, sino todo lo contrario: resultaba ser _extrañamente_ cómodo.

Bailando juntos parecían ser como uno solo, uno seguía los pasos del otro sin perder por ningún solo segundo el ritmo de la melodía ni apartar su mira de su acompañante, se complementaban mutuamente como un solo ser –si es que acaso eso era decir demasiado-.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you"_

Finalmente uno de ellos fue el que rompió el silencio:

-¿Te conozco? –pregunto ella.

Él medito un poco la respuesta para después contestar:

-Sí

-¿Estudias aquí? ¿En Hogwarts? –que pregunta tan estúpida era aquella.

-Mmm… Sí. –respondió él.- ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿No es algo obvio aquello? –ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Y, entonces… ¿Te e visto antes?

-Mmm… Si. –dijo con una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviera recordando algo. -¿Continuaras con las preguntas o eso ya era todo?

-Amm… Solo una pregunta más –sonrió también.- ¿Fue un gusto para ti bailar conmigo esta noche? –era obvio, y ambos lo sabían, que esas palabras contenían más que un significado el cual ninguno de los dos ignoraba.

-Claro. –respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- No veo por que no.

-¿Qué tano? –dijo acercándose más a él.

-¿En verdad quieres que te responda? –dijo cortando la poca distancia que quedaba ya entre ellos. Paso la mano por sus cabellos rubios que lucían un poco desalineados pero que enmarcaban su rostro de una forma que lo hacia lucir más guapo de lo que era en realidad. Enarco una ceja.

-_Sí_. –dijo sin pensarlo.

Él se acerco aun más –si es que acaso eso era posible-, ella contuvo la respiración, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría ahora mismo y no estaba dispuesta a negarse… quería saber que se sentiría… quería convertirse en una aventurera cruzando las barreras que la ataban a la realidad, la cordura y la sensatez cosa que ella nunca antes había estado dispuesta, siempre procuraba mantener los pies sobre la tierra pero esta no era la ocasión, quería sentir aunque fuera por una sola vez que estaba dentro de un _"cuento de hadas"_ el cual sabía que pronto se desvanecería detrás de aquel _beso_ de _amor_ del _príncipe encantador_ y _salvador_ de la doncella después de haber derrotado al dragón que custodiaba la torre más alta del castillo.

Acercó su rostro hacia el de la castaña –ella se limito a cerrar los ojos- y la beso. No con un beso cualquiera sino con uno especial e irresistible, como comer del mismísimo fruto prohibido el cual el mismo "_Adán" _había bajado del árbol y traído hasta ahí entregándoselo con los brazos extendidos incitándola a que probara de él y que _no _se arrepentiría "_nunca" _de los_ "nunca", _lo cual resultaba ser para su desgracia completamente cierto: _No se resistía a él. _

Sus labios se amoldaban completamente y lo que al principio había sido un beso lento se termino convirtiendo en uno desesperado y prolongado. No parecía acabar. Ambos disfrutaban de el, como si atraves de el vieran todo lo que querían saber el uno del otro.

"_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
>Not where the story line ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<br>I was enchanted to meet you"_

Quedando uno enfrente del otro a una distancia _peligrosa_ fue como terminaron. Se despego uno lentamente del otro quedando ambos satisfechos. Solo una sonrisa maliciosa fue lo que salió del rubio, seguida de una risa disimulada convertida en un discreto murmullo que termino por llevarse el viento.

-¿Satisfecha? –enarco una ceja con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia en su rostro.

_¡El verdadero monstruo sale a la luz! _–como diría cualquier otro.

-Más que nada… -respondió también por lo bajo, para que solo _él_ la pudiera escuchar.

-Eso esta mejor. –dijo para si, en tono frio, desviando la vista.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A nada en particular. -una sonrisa torsida.

Hablaron en silencio, comunicándose tan solo con la mirada, tal y como lo habían hecho ya antes. Ambos eran demasiado arrogantes y orgullosos, así que sabían perfectamente como terminaría esto: _"El cuento de hadas terminaba justo aquí mismo"._ Era definitivo: "_Este era el fin",_ "_No habría nada más delante"._

Tendrían que darle vuelta a la hoja y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado… como si no se hubieran conocido _nunca_, como si aquella noche _nunca_ hubiera existido. Este era el final…

Pero… aquello parcia no haber satisfacido lo suficiente… Aun se quería más… se querían respuestas y ahora mismo.

_-¿Quién eres? _–acercó lentamente la mano, temblorosa, hacia el antifaz que cubría su cara. Le embriagaba la duda, quería ver el rostro que se encontraba debajo de aquella mascara… quería saber _"quien" _era el que se encontraba detrás de aquella.

Extendió la mano, sus dedos… para tocar el antifaz… para retirarlo de su rostro y que no quedara duda alguna, pero… la detuvo… Sujeto su mano con firmeza antes de que ella lograra rebelar su identidad… antes de que lo lograra desenmascarar.

No se movió.

El rubio, con la mano libre –sin soltar la de ella- acarició su rostro con delicadeza.

-Pronto… -dijo en un susurro- _pronto_ lo sabrás.

Acercó su mano a sus labios, como si tuviera una delicada y frágil flor de cristal entre sus manos, y le poso un dulce beso en ella, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia –creyéndose realmente su papel, como si en realidad estuvieran en el siglo XIX y el fuera uno de aquellos caballeros misteriosos que, después de conquistar a su doncella, desaparecían como un fantasma, sin rumbo fijo por la espesura de la noche.- e irse sin más entre las parejas que aun seguían bailando sin desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de la noche.

Se había ido... Pero de algo si estaba segura: _"Nunca olvidaria aquellos ojos tan plateados como la luna"._

_"¿Terminaría esta historia de amor aqui?"_

**Nota:**

**¡Happy Birthday Gela! Se que ya es atrasado pero... ¡aún así! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que alla sido uno de los mejores que allas vivido en tu corta vida. (: ****Haaaaa... Y... No te vuelvas a perder, si. ¬_¬ No quieroo volver a pasar por lo mismo que aquel 19 de Marzo en la conve de anime... Dios ¡NO! ¡NOS METISTE UN GRAN SUSTO A EMI Y A MI! Ya desde esa vez, no volveremos a partar la vista ni un solo segundo de ti, jovencita. **

**Y... ¿Que tal he? ¿Que te parecio tu _hermoso _fic? ¡A mi me encanto! ¿Y a ti? Vaaaaamoos... ¡Me esforze muuuuuuuuuuucho! Y al parecer mi gran esfuerzo valio la pena, hehe ^_^**

**¡Espero tu review con ancias mi querida henana, hermosa C:**

**Y... No crean que me he olvidado de todos ustedes, mis querido lectores que siguen conmigo hasta el final. La verdad es que sin ustedes no soy nada asi que, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!** **Y, bieeeeen... ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les agrado? ¿Creen que me meresca un review? Se los agradeceria mucho que me dieran su grandiosaaa opinión dsobre mi nuevo fic, un Draco/Hermione... ¡oh Dios! Nunca había escrito uno, y la verdad es que... ¡FUE GENIAL HACERLO! Lo disfrute mucho, y dejenme decirles algo... : Aqui no es el fin de esta grandiosa historia, sino, tan solo el comienzo, planea ser muuuuuy larga así que espero que sigan conmigo ¡HASTA EL FINAL! como prometemos siempre hacerlo...**

**Solo les advierto algo... No estara bajo el mismo nombre, la continuación estara en un fic aparte para que esten al pendiente de actualizaciones.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Los quiere, Eli* (nuevo sobre nombre) :3**

**_Elizabeth Lovegood Malfoy~_**


End file.
